Kansas Project Summary/Abstract The Kansas Department of Agriculture (KDA) believes many drug residue issues are created inadvertently; a food animal producer did not know their actions, or the actions of an employee would result in a drug residue issue. Kansas has created a state residue prevention program in 2015-2016, and this cooperative agreement support will help KDA fund an outreach and education program, targeted to individuals involved with treating and/or managing treated food producing animals, including veterinarians who need informative resources to educate their clients about best prevention practices. Resources from this funding opportunity will carry out the initiatives created in the first year of the program, and help secure a road map for the future of this outreach-focused program. The program?s effectiveness will be expanded and widely disseminated through collaboration with the technical expertise of the Kansas State Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory and the outreach capabilities of the Kansas State University Research and Extension Service. In the next two years, these collaborators intend to do significant outreach regarding this program, educating producers of food animals and veterinarians about the online modules created in the inaugural year of the drug residue avoidance program. It will also deliver educational materials to these specific audiences. Local and regional meetings across the state will be the primary form of direct contact with the audience. Ultimately through these efforts, we will promote the prevention of illegal drug residues in animal- derived foods through educational outreach and training, improve communication and promote effective management practices for drug residue prevention, and increase knowledge of proper drug use in food producing animals.